The Routine
"The Routine" is the eleventh episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 127th episode overall.https://twitter.com/benbocquelet/status/601106590972956672 Synopsis Richard goes to the store to buy mayonnaise, but this task turns into an epic adventure. Plot The episode opens with a narrator telling the story of a legendary hero, who is revealed to be Richard, sleeping on the couch as Gumball, Darwin and Anais try to wake him up. When Gumball complains about his father being allowed to sit there all day, Nicole shows Richard's list of chores for the day containing a single item: "Get mayo." Gumball hands it to his father, sarcastically wishing him luck on his dangerous quest. Thanks to the narrator's encouragements, Richard puts on his armor and begins his journey driving Cartax. After many miles, the car's hazard lights suddenly turn on while Richard drives in the mist. Mrs. Jötunheim appears and offers to reveal his future if he tells her what "LOL" stands for, which he guesses means "lots of love." Though she warns Richard many heroes before him have been hired to work in the supermarket, this does not discourage him in the least. Richard drives up to a toll booth but refuses to pay the fee, causing many trolls to attack him. He arrives to a road in construction, where Cartax has to sacrifice itself so Richard may continue. When he reaches the supermarket on foot, the place is on fire, and Larry tells him that a beast bought everything in store with coupons. Richard travels to the lair of the beast, where he finds a jar of mayonnaise guarded by Mr. Rex. After a long chase, Richard somehow finds Cartax and manages to escape the junkyard. Richard eventually makes it home, places the jar of mayo in the refrigerator and falls asleep on the couch just before the rest of the family comes home for burger night. The narrator concludes with people's opinion of Richard, whom he calls "master," thus revealing Cartax was the one telling the story all along. Characters Main Characters *Richard *Cartax Supporting Characters *Mr. Rex Minor Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Mr. Robinson *Mrs. Robinson *Master of the Dark Arts (mentioned) *Mrs. Jötunheim *Trolls *Larry *Felicity *Patrick *Jackie *Alison *Principal Brown Trivia *This is Gumball and Darwin's fifth minor role in an episode. The first four were in "The World," "The Extras," "The Butterfly," and "The Return." *Mr. Rex's entire body is shown for the first time in this episode. *'Running gag': Richard keeps saying "psych" to trick people. Cultural References *The episode has many references to the film ''The NeverEnding Story'': **Richard's name for the family car, Cartax, is a pun on the name of Atreyu's horse, Artax. **The scene where Cartax sinks in the Swamps of Asphalt is a direct reference to Artax sinking in the Swamps of Sadness. *There are also a few references to Conan The Barbarian—for example, Richard's outfit, and the narration. *The scene where Mr. Rex is chasing Richard and Cartax could be a reference to ''Juassic Park''. References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes